My Boyfriend's A Ghost
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: Sticking to Mason dying, but Rose being able to see him everyday like nothing has changed. But the truth is everything has changed, Mason's a ghost and things begin to heat up yet again with Dimitri. Will Rose for once choose someone other than Dimitri or will she fall back into the arms of Dimitri? How will Rose handle everything with Lissa and Christian? ...
1. Mason's Funeral

**Full Description: _Sticking to Mason dying, but Rose being able to see him everyday like nothing has changed. But the truth is everything has changed, Mason's a ghost and things begin to heat up yet again with Dimitri. Will Rose for once choose someone other than Dimitri or will she fall back into the arms of Dimitri? How will Rose handle everything with Lissa and Christian? Then there is Adrian slipping into her dreams and invading her privacy like always._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rose**

* * *

I stood there, watching them lower Mason into the ground. I still couldn't believe this had happened. I know this was the consequence of what we had done but it still hadn't seemed right. Everything was just starting to become normal for all of us. Even things with Dimitri seemed normal, he'd told me to try to give things with Mason a chance, and that's what I had been on my way to his room to do.

I've been blocking out the rest of it, which has been easy since Lissa had been using a lot of spirit's lately. Ever since we got back from the ski resort in Spokane, she'd been practicing as much as she could with Adrian. This didn't help anything though, this only seemed to encourage him to use spirits to slip into my dreams. I did trust Lissa and Adrian, but the thing that keeps me up at night is is that I didn't trust the spirits.

I'd been dreading this day for a long time now; I hated when someone would mention the date. This even seemed to make Dimitri a little worried. Lissa was worried and instead of expressing that to me she told Christian. Well she told him during their make-out sessions in the Church attic. I'm happy she's found someone, but I still didn't completely trust him yet. It wasn't for the same reason everyone else tried to stay clear of him. I'm don't think he'd turn Strigio on us, it was because of him hurting Lissa. I couldn't deny it though, Christian had definitely grown on me, and I knew Lissa had noticed it.

Lissa was resting her head on Christian's arm crying softly, she was trying to be strom, but today it looked like it was Christian's turn to be her rock. Eddie was standing next to me. He'd told me he could be my shoulder to cry on since mine was gone. I know he meant it as a joke but it still hurt. Eddie had too been good friends with Mason. We both had been being held captive along with another girl by Strigio.

Mason had been there for me and Lissa when we came back after being on the run from the academy for two years. I'd known he'd had a thing for me, but everything that started with Dimitri when we came back was just too much. I'd flirted with him, which probably gave him false hope which I felt bad for, but I was trying to be nice. He should've also known that I was the flirty type. Yep, that's me flirty Rose, it got me in trouble a lot, along with my attitude.

When they had finally finished lowering Mason into the ground, I realized I couldn't take this anymore, I had to get out of here away from all of this. At that moment I wish with all my heart that Dimitri or Mason were here. Mason would've made a joke about how this is all ironic in some way and Dimitri would tell me to suck it up and be strong like a guardian.

I told Eddie to stay and make sure Lissa was fine and not to come after me. He knew I could take care of myself so I'm hoping that he wouldn't come after me. I walked away from all this death, I knew this was part of being a guardian, but this was my friend, my friend whom I was going to try to have a relationship with. I was almost out of the cemetery when a figure stood in my path.

This figure wasn't a human it was transparent, and worst of all it looked a lot like Mason. No, I take that back it looked exactly like Mason. I stopped and just stared. I didn't say anything or scream, I'd gotten used to weird things happening to me since we figured out about the bond and all of that stuff. It ended up giving me weird things that just wouldn't stop happening in my life. And I was pretty sure this was a ghost. No it was Mason's ghost.

"Mason?" I whispered just barely making a sound. I couldn't believe this I was going to try talking to a ghost, did this make me officially crazy or just on the edge of being crazy? I'm not really sure what any of this means.

"Rose! You can see me!" His face light up with delight. He looked as though he'd been trying to get my attention for awhile. The truth was that he had been. He'd been trying for a very long time.

"Yeah, but how?" Oh for the love of god, why was I doing this? Why was I making myself look like I was completely and utterly insane.

"You know the bond between Lissa and you? Well her bringing you back to live meant that you had been dead, but she pulled you back before you reached the other side. You're this thing called Shadow Kissed. Shadow meaning I believe that you can see ghosts." Mason made sense which to anyone else I'm sure he just sounded like a crazy person.


	2. She Sees Me Now

**Chapter 2: Mason**

I was happy she could finally see me. I hated seeing her in so much pain, but I also didn't like seeing her worried. She was afraid of what everyone would think if they saw her in the middle of a cemetery talking to herself, which I didn't blame her for. Although, I'm sure if she just explained it they'd be very understanding because of the fact that everyone is very ignorant about all things spirits. I saw a figure headed this way, it took me a moment to figure out who it was. Adrian. I groaned.

Rose turned around to see what I was looking at and she smiled and gave a small, soft laugh. "Well that groan was attractive. You know Mason I've never been seduced by a ghost, but you know what they say there's a first for everything." She was still the same old Rose she'd always been, just she was more breakable. "And please stay, Mason."

"I'll be here to comment on everything, so try not to laugh." Wit that she sobered up. She was going to make a great guardian and will protect Lissa with her life. People were definitely stupid for questioning that. While she was sober Adrian on the other hand was a completely different story.

I found this funny because, he hadn't even known me, so why in the world would he be feeling the need to drink. I guess you can just blame it on the fact that it was one in the afternoon and that was probably his reason. I just hated when he did this because he usually tried to hit on Rose.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian slurred,"I was starting to worry when you didn't come back." There came his attempt to hit on Rose. He was so predictable. He really need some lessons on how to pick up girls.

"Rose," I said standing right next to her whispering in her ear, "Can I beat his ass yet? Because even though I'm a ghost I can still do that." I had almost gotten her to smile she had to fight it with everything she had. The corners of her mouth were twitching, but Adrian of course was to drunk to even notice that.

"Yeah, I just couldn't take it anymore. Mason meant a lot to me," She paused for a second, "When I discovered that they weren't at the resort anymore, I'd been on my way to tell Mason how I felt." I looked at her in disbelief.

"You keep surprising me you know that Rose," I whispered seductively in her ear. Which caught her off guard, which was surprising.

"I'll let you be then," Adrian said and walked away. What in the world had just happened there? I don't think Rose or I knew. Maybe it was because Adrian was so drunk. Or maybe it was Rose telling him her feelings for me to him, but whatever it was. He walked away.

Rose looked at me as Adrian walked away, surprise and shock showed in her eyes. We continued to stare at each other for a while. In that moment I wished that we could stay like that forever, but sadly and confusingly once Adrian was out of ear shot, Rose started to laugh. It was a genuine laugh, a real laugh that no one had heard in a long time. And I felt special because I was the only one that got to hear it.

"Mason?" She asked, reaching for my hands and held them, she looked at them and then at me. "I can feel you! How?"

* * *

**_Sorry for how short this is. But this was the best I can do. I think that for this story I might be doing shorter chapters. But I'll try to update more._**


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Chapter 3: (A Penny For Your Thoughts)**

**Dimitri**

I still remember the day Mason died, his death could've been avoided, they made a very stupid decision to go after some Strigio. Rose was broken, I mean completely broken, I couldn't figure out what to do. She was so hurt, so broken, it even hurt me. I loved Roza and still do, nothing is going to change that. I wished I could hold her in my arms and tell her how I felt, but I was the teacher, she was my student and even in the vampire world that was unacceptable.

Even in training she was different, I don't know how else to explain it. She didn't joke around as much anymore, and when she did it seemed forced. She was more focused, which is good, don't get me wrong, but none of this was her. I wanted my old Roza back, but I wasn't going to push her, I was afraid I'd push her away if I did.

I was hoping things would go back to normal after Mason's funeral. I wasn't sure if it would help, but no one would know for sure for another hour. I had decided to let her go alone, mostly because I was afraid of what I would do. These last few days have been hard, seeing her hurting and not being able to do anything. It was choking me to death, I needed to be away from it, but that to was killing me.

I had finally finished cleaning the training center. I looked around trying to figure out what to do to take my mind off of my feelings. I'd finished all the cleaning and paper work and filing I had to do. Maybe I could get a workout in before they all got back. I knew it wasn't going to help me stop my thoughts wandering to Roza but then again nothing really did seem to work anymore.

The first time I saw Rose, was about a year before we were able to bring her back to the academy. Her hair had grown out since the picture in my hands had been taken. She was still just as beautiful and breath taking.

We'd been planning on capturing her that night, but some stupid guardian gave us away and they got away. But not before I got a good look at her. She had bite marks on her neck, it looked like six healing and one that might have been a day or two old.

They'd been smart, they'd been careful over the last year, but they left crumbs. It turned out that Lissa, the last of her royal line, had a talent for very powerful compulsion. We'd never seen anything like this though. They don't teach compulsion at the academy because they believe its a violation of ones own ability to make their own decisions which in a way is true.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked away from the punching beg that was in front of me that I hadn't even touched. My eyes meet Rose's, they seemed to be a little brighter, less dark and depressing. Her lips curved into a perfect smile, it wasn't even a forced smile.

"sure, but you'll be broke when I'm done," I said giving her my half smile that I know drives her crazy. She laughed which surprised me, the noise was so unfamiliar. I guess the funeral was all she had needed in the end. I was beyond pleased that she was back to normal.

We began our normal sparring routine. Our moves matched making it almost impossible for either of us to get a punch in. Finally, she was able to get a hit in and I stumbled backward. Then Rose playfully pushed me making me fall. She then pinned me to the ground. My breath quickened, she was so close to me, I could smell the scent of her shampoo. I wanted to kiss her and never stop. Her hair was falling out of her hair band and fell around her face.

Her lips were inches away from mine. She had my arms pinned down, but I wasn't trying to escape. But I soon did, I quickly grabbed her arms and rolled her over, pinning her down. I looked her in the eyes and I could tell she wanted me to kiss her just as much as I wanted to kiss her.

I couldn't help it, I bent down and kissed her softly at first then with more intensity. She responded with the same need, grabbing my waist and pulled me to her. I fell on top of her still kissing her. She rolled me over and took off my shirt, when she saw my bare chest she moaned and ran her hand down my chest and stomach. Making me shiver with desire,, she was driving me crazy. I kissed her and started to take her shirt off when she froze. I stopped and looked at her, she looked like she was trying to fight some mental battle.

"We can stop if you want to, Roza." I tried not to call her Roza, but in this moment I couldn't control it. She was so close to me yet just out of my reach. I wondered if I'd ever really get her back and with that thought she was taking off her shirt. She had on a plain black bra that was mostly covered by her hair that had completely fallen out of its ponytail. I continued to kiss her as I ran my hands down her back. She went from kissing my lips to my neck, I'd never in my life felt anything like this. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Roza," I said, but it came out more of a moan. I pulled her off of me as I snapped back to reality. Our training session was almost over and class was about to start. She looked confused and hurt. It hurt, because I didn't mean for it to hurt her. This had been the most amazing time in awhile for me, I kissed her one last time before I pointed to the clock.

She quickly grabbed her shirt and tossed me mine. I really didn't want this to be covered, but what we just did might seem right in our hearts, but definitely wasn't morally. We both knew we needed to make sure it never happened again, no matter how much it tries to pull us in.

With that Eddie walked in, he'd been good friends with Mason and I knew he wished he'd been the one to die instead of Mason.

"Hey Eddie," Rose said in an upbeat tone that seemed to shock Eddie just as much as it had me earlier.

"Hey Runner, has Bolvok been working you too hard?" Eddie said trying to smile but it was still too forced.

"Of course I have, she missed two years of training remember?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I do remember that…" His eyes seemed to glaze over and he seemed to be in a different place and time, but it only lasted a moment. "Oh yeah, Rose, Lissa is looking for you." He said it with so much urgency that it made Rose freeze in her tracks.

She looked at me but didn't say anything. Everything was in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "Go," I told her, "I won't tell anyone you missed class. As far as anyone's concerned you were here." I looked at Eddie who just nodded in agreement.

Rose ran out the door before either Eddie or I could've said anything else. I looked at the clock again, there was about ten minutes before class started.

Once again, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to another memory of Rose. It was a memory of Tasha. I remembered how Rose go jealous when she heard that Tasha had asked me to be her guardian.

Rose began to give me the cold shoulder. She started hanging around Mason, which I didn't like. I love her of course I'm going to be upset if she's sucking faces with another guy.

But now Mason was gone and I felt bad, there was nothing I could do for Eddie or Rose.


End file.
